


i could stare at your back all day (and i know i've kissed you before)

by kxrapikaz



Series: leopika oneshots/drabbles/ficlets [9]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Kurapika, Trans Pregnancy, because imp puts up with my angst bullshit, domestic intimacy, for freddie, for real this time, happy birthday leorio <3, it really isnt a focal point at all but it is there and it is briefly mentioned, nothing is explicitly stated or said or even implied but its there and i die on enby kurapika hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxrapikaz/pseuds/kxrapikaz
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOCTOR COOCHIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTER LEORIO
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: leopika oneshots/drabbles/ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i could stare at your back all day (and i know i've kissed you before)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shm00mzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shm00mzz/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOCTOR COOCHIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTER LEORIO

Leorio is nestled between your legs, your eyes trained on a wide expanse of tanned, muscular back. This close, you are able to notice the smattering of freckles that travel across his shoulder blades, curling down his biceps and growing far darker in colour at the nape of his neck. Like small, coffee-coloured constellations, forged from hard hours in the sun but practically invisible from afar. He turns, dark eyes meeting your own, his brow furrowed a little as he asks if you’re alright, if you’re uncomfortable at all. You smile, just a little, averting your eyes lest you devour him on the  _ spot.  _ You’re okay, you tell him. Everything’s alright. He nods, facing the front again, and you feel his waist and thighs shift a little as he lowers his body to lean up against yours. 

“Would you like me to wash your hair?” You hear yourself ask. Leorio goes quiet, and though his face isn’t visible you can already vision his expression as he thinks, his bottom lip probably tucked under his teeth. But after a little while, he nods, and reaches to the side to grab the shampoo ( _ your  _ shampoo, you realise as you see that it’s eucalyptus) before gently placing it in your palm. 

Your fingers work through his hair slowly, methodic in their movements as they massage his scalp, rubbing shampoo and then conditioner into his close-cropped hair. He hums a little under your gentle ministrations, encouraging you to gently scratch behind his ears and around the back of his skull, just as he does to you, trying not to snag your wedding ring in the process. 

This is nice, you think as you begin rinsing the soap from his hair. Probably the calmest you’ve felt in months, regardless of the occasional kicks at your swollen belly, regardless of the cramps in your thighs because this bathtub is far too small for you and your husband (who has the sheer audacity to be built like a fucking Greek god), despite the weird smell of the cheap dollar store candles that line the edge of the tub. This is so, so, nice, and you find yourself thanking the heavens for keeping you alive for long enough to be able to experience such easy, languid comfort.

You lean down a little, craning your neck so you can place your lips to the crown of his skull, gently kissing the area repeatedly, travelling down to the shell of his ear where you place another kiss that makes him laugh, gravelly in his throat. 

“Happy birthday, my love,” you mumble, and you cannot help but smile when his face cracks into a large, dopey grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short again ! but god i love them and i think i needed to publicly apologise for my hate crimes .  
> as usual, comments and kudos are appreciated <3 
> 
> this is heavily inspired by a LOVELY piece of art by @shm00ms on instagram, which i unfortunately cannot link, but seriously recommend taking a look at regardless!
> 
> (their commissions are open, and their art is truly beautiful, so it would be seriously appreciated if you would be willing to check them and their content out!)


End file.
